mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Voltron characters
This is a list of characters from the Voltron series. The spelling of some names is hypothetical as not all name spellings (especially alien names) are provided from official canon material. Galaxy Garrison Lion Voltron Force ; Commander Keith : (voiced by Neil Ross) : Commander and leader of the Voltron Force, who pilots the Black Lion that forms the bulk of Voltron. Keith wears a red uniform in the original series, and a black uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. Keith is a quiet individual who spends much of his time pondering his decisions, thinking up new strategies, and simply being a leader. He also has a hobby of reading books. He can often be found doing so either in the pilot's lounge, or in his room. He seemingly cherishes Princess Allura and is thought to be somewhat protective of her; his worst fear, according to Voltron: The Third Dimension, was that she would be forced to marry the evil Prince Lotor. In the Devil's Due comic series, Keith originally ran a dojo prior to being recruited by Hawkins. ; Lance : (voiced by Michael Bell) : Second-in-command of Voltron, who pilots the Red Lion that forms the right arm of Voltron. Lance wears a blue uniform in the original series, and a metallic red uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He is a tall man, both wiry and wily, Lance is always cracking jokes and teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who contests any of Keith's commands. He is a ladies' man and a great pilot, though reckless at times. In the Devil's Due comic series, Lance was forced into the mission to Arus due to his criminal record. ; Pidge : (voiced by Neil Ross, later by Billy West) : Pidge is the youngest, laziest,and smallest of the group; he pilots the Green Lion that forms the left arm of Voltron, and wears a green uniform. His home planet Balto was destroyed by nuclear missiles from King Zarkon. Pidge graduated from the academy at a young age, and his specialty is science. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, and uses his size and agility to his advantage. Pidge is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains. His heart is often in his words. Pidge has a twin brother, Chip, who is a member of the Vehicle Voltron Air Team. ; Sven : (voiced by Michael Bell) : Sven, a Norwegian pilot, was the original second-in-command. He piloted the Blue Lion and wore a black uniform at the very beginning of the series. In Episode 6, he was badly injured during an attack by Haggar, and was sent away to the planet Ebb for medical treatment. Ebb was attacked and raided by Lotor's Forces and Sven was captured. The prison ship on which he was transferred accidentally crashed on Planet Doom where Sven went into hiding becoming a hermit within the caves. He eventually encountered Allura's cousin from the Planet Pollux, Princess Romelle, who had been sent to the slave mines after she rejected Lotor's advances. During Sven's time on Planet Doom he witnessed Zarkon and Lotor's cruelty to their slaves, which drove him to the point of madness. He recovered thanks to Romelle's emotional support and helped her escape Doom. Sven was later reassigned to the Planet Pollux with Romelle and her brother Prince Bandor. Sven eventually fell in love with Romelle, though he was reluctant to pursue his feelings because he felt he was unworthy of her. Sven was always very quiet and reserved, and spoke only when he had something important to say. Though he may not show it, he is a very emotional person, and his heart is always leading his mind in any decision. Sven does not appear in nor is he mentioned in Voltron: The Third Dimension. Although Sven no longer pilots the Blue Lion on a regular basis after Episode 6, he continued to be featured as a pilot for the Voltron Force in the opening credits of the series while Allura appears in the closing sequence. Sven does pilot the Blue Lion into combat alongside his colleagues on one more occasion, however, during the second season episode, "Who's Flyin' Blue Lion," and quickly demonstrated that his time away had not diminished his formidable combat piloting skills. ; Princess Allura : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Princess Allura of the planet Arus is the ruler of the Kingdom of Altair, as well as de facto ruler of the entire planet, and is also the object of Lotor's affections. Daughter of the late King Alfor, Allura inherited her father's authority on his death and is commander in chief and head of state for the planet Arus, and thus Commander Keith's superior. However, later she takes over for Sven as the pilot of the Blue Lion that forms Voltron's right leg, and defers to Keith during operational engagements. Allura wears a pink uniform in the original series, and a metallic blue uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. Though a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance, Allura is a strong-willed person, and is very capable of ruling her planet, though some like Coran and Nanny tend to doubt this ability. She is capable of invoking the dead, particularly her father, the late King Alfor. In The Third Dimension, Allura later learns special mind skills that could allow the Voltron Force to control the Lions without having to be in the cockpits, and also helps the others to learn it as well. She also has feelings for Keith. ; Hunk : (voiced by Lennie Weinrib, later by Kevin Michael Richardson) : Hunk is the strong-man of the group, piloting the Yellow Lion that forms Voltron's left leg. He is shown wearing an orange uniform in the original series, and a metallic yellow uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He may look tough and mean, but has a soft heart, especially when it comes to children and puppies. He is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Hunk's bulk is muscle. It is revealed that he eats "-'Fruit Loops' (almost) every morning". Vehicle Voltron Force Air Team Air Team uniforms were dark blue, macaroni, and white. ; Air Team Commander Jeff,: (voiced by Neil Ross) : Also leader of entire vehicle Voltron Force, Jeff is hot-headed, occasionally quick-tempered, yet still brave and a very capable leader, even if he doesn't always follow the rules. Although dialogue early in the series hints at something going on between him and Ginger, later episodes suggest a relationship between him and Lisa. He pilots the Command Jet Explorer (#1), which becomes the head of Voltron. In Fleet of Doom, it is revealed that Jeff and Keith had a friendly rivalry in their academy days. ; Rocky :(voiced by Lennie Weinrib) : Brooklyn-accented member of the Air Team, usually described by fans as the "Hunk" of the Vehicle Voltron Force. He pilots the Strato Weapons Module (#2) that forms the upper torso of Voltron. Sparring partner of Hunk in their academy days. ; Wolo : A blue-skinned member of the Air Team with very little character development. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#3) that becomes the right upper arm of Voltron. ; Chip Stoker : (voiced by Neil Ross) : Member of the Air Team, and the youngest member of the Vehicle Voltron Force, Chip happens to be Pidge's twin brother, despite the fact that they are visibly different heights. Although not often prominently featured except in one episode, Chip can be described as the brains of the Vehicle Force, much like Pidge is to the Lion Force. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#4) that becomes the left upper arm of Voltron. ; Ginger : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Member of the Air Team. Despite her high, girlish voice, Ginger is a brave and capable pilot, and has fought for a worthy cause ever since she helplessly watched her family destroyed in an astro-ship explosion when she was a little girl. She pilots the Falcon VT Fighter (#5) that forms the chest plate of Voltron. Sea Team Sea Team uniforms were navy blue and aqua. ; Sea Team Commander Krik : (voiced by Michael Bell) : Hailing from an unnamed water planet, Krik is appropriately the leader of the Sea Team. Speaking with a stande dialect, he has clairvoyant powers that tend to tell him when something bad has happened 25 years after it did actually happen. He is the pilot of the Communications Module (#6) that becomes the torso mid-rif section of Voltron. ; Lisa : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Kind and compassionate member of the Sea Team. She is very knowledgeable in ancient cultures, and always seems to know the right thing to say to others. She is in a relationship with Jeff. She pilots the Space Prober (#7) that becomes the right thigh of Voltron. ; Tangor : One of the members of the Vehicle Voltron Force who is usually treated as unmentionable background characters. Tangor pilots the Space Prober (#8) that forms the left thigh of Voltron. ; Shannon :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Irish-accented member of the Sea Team. Like Ginger, he too fights for a worthy cause, as his brother is a prisoner of the Drule Empire, on Planet Doom. He pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#9) that becomes the right lower leg of Voltron. ; Zandee : One of the members of the Vehicle Voltron Force who is usually treated as unmentionable background characters. Zandee pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#10) that becomes the left lower leg of Voltron. Land Team Land Team uniforms were red and white ; Land Team Commander Cliff : (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) : He has a strong Australian accent, and sometimes tends to have a wry sense of humor. He pilots the Jet Radar Station (#11) that forms the lower torso/hips of Voltron. When he first came to the academy, Lance and Wolo yanked him into the pool. ; Cinda : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Member of the Land Team. Like Korusa, she too is kind and emotional, especially when it comes to nature. She comes from the same water planet as Cric. She pilots the Rotating Personnel Carrier (#12) that forms the right forearm of Voltron. ; Modok :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Large member of the Land Team, who can best be described as a "gentle giant." He pilots the Armored Equipment Carrier (#13) that forms the left forearm of Voltron. ; Marvin & Hutch : (voiced by Michael Bell and Peter Cullen, respectively) : Good buddies and members of the Land Team, these two are often seen together, either playing cards or brawling with each other. While Marvin is usually comedic, Hutch is a regular tough guy, always looking for a good fight. They pilot the All-Terrain Space Vehicles (#14 and #15) that form the right and left feet of Voltron, respectively. Mecha (Lion) Voltron : A sentient robot created by King Alfor and scientists on Arus to fight against the armies of Planet Doom. Voltron was later separated into the five Lions by Haggar. In the first season finale of The Third Dimension, Voltron was destroyed, but recreated in the beginning of the second season, and would go on to be reconfigured into Stealth Voltron whenever it passed into another dimension. ;; Black Lion :: Piloted by Commander Keith. Piloted by Allura in one episode. Unlike the other Lions, the Black Lion did not have a "closed" hangar. Throughout the series, it was assumed that the Black Lion's hangar was located on the large tower fronting the castle, which was previously occupied by a winged lion statue which hid it. When the Black Lion was first activated, this statue crumbled apart to reveal it, and the Black Lion folded its seldom-used wings. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, it is shown that the winged lion statue literally morphs into the Black Lion when the lion is launched. ;; Red Lion :: Piloted by Lance. Later piloted by Princess Allura in one episode since Lance was using the Blue Lion to find the cure for the deadly flowers. The Red Lion's hangar was located inside a volcano near the castle. ;; Green Lion :: Piloted by Pidge. Piloted by Keith in its first launch before the Black Lion was recovered. The Green Lion's hangar was located in a forest near the castle. ;; Blue Lion :: Piloted by Sven up to episode 6, and thereafter by Princess Allura (although Sven would return to pilot the Blue Lion on one more occasion in the second season episode "Who's Flyin' Blue Lion?"). Piloted in one episode each by Keith, Coran, and Nanny together, and a replacement pilot (who turned out to be an agent of Zarkon). Piloted once by Lance when he went off to a distant planet to find the cure by which to heal the Princess. Lance piloted the Blue Lion because the planet had a special magnetic field that only the Blue Lion could overcome. The Blue Lion's hangar was located underneath the moat that surrounded the castle. ;; Yellow Lion :: Piloted by Hunk. The Yellow Lion's hangar was located inside a cave located in a desert near the castle. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, its hangar was redesigned to resemble a sphinx-like form instead of an ordinary cave. ; Mouse Plane / Mouse Voltron : piloted by the Space Mice. ; Castle of Lions : The Lion Voltron Force's base of operations and their home, which near the finale can transform into a flying fortress piloted by Coran. (Vehicle) Voltron In the Devil's Due comic series, Vehicle Voltron was created due to the Galaxy Garrison reverse-engineering the original Voltron after abducting it from Arus under orders from a Drule spy. The machine was named "V-15" within the comics, and was first deployed after Voltron to recapture until they received new orders to support it. Unlike the animated series, which depicted the two Voltron Forces as being longstanding friends. (as shown in an episode at the end of the Lion Force run and in the "Fleet of Doom" special, which brought both Voltrons together), the Devil's Due comic showed Keith and Jeff as having an antagonistic relationship with one another, particularly with regard to Voltron's accidental "sneak attack" on Vehicle Voltron during the robots' first battle together. ; S.S. Explorer : Mothership of the Voltron Vehicle Team, piloted by Commander Hawkins. ; (Vehicle) Voltron ;; Strato Fighter :: Piloted by the Air Team. ;;; Command Jet Explorer ::: Piloted by Jeff. ;;; Strato Weapons Module ::: Piloted by Rocky. ;;; Advanced Recon Helicopter ::: Piloted by Wolo. ;;; Advanced Recon Helicopter ::: Piloted by Chip. ;;; Falcon VT Fighter ::: Piloted by Ginger. ;; Aqua Fighter :: Piloted by the Sea Team. ;;; Communications Module ::: Piloted by Cric. ;;; Space Prober ::: Piloted by Lisa. ;;; Space Prober) ::: Piloted by Tagor. ;;; Multi-Wheeled Explorer ::: Piloted by Shannon. ;;; Multi-Wheeled Explorer ::: Piloted by Zandee. ;; Turbo-Terrain Fighter :: Piloted by the Land Team. ;;; Jet Radar Station ::: Piloted by Cliff. ;;; Rotating Personnel Carrier ::: Piloted by Cinda. ;;; Armored Equipment Carrier ::: Piloted by Modoch. ;;; All-Terrain Space Vehicle (the yellow one) ::: Piloted by Marvin. ;;; All-Terrain Space Vehicle (the black one) ::: Piloted by Hutch. Allies Lion Voltron Force ; Space Mice : The Space Mice are pastel-colored mice displaying a humanlike level of intelligence, who were Princess Allura's friends as a child. They are often mischievous, but sometimes helpful. There are five Space Mice, though the fifth mouse is rarely seen until later episodes, perhaps because of not being born, or being too young to leave the nest at first. There is a large light blue mouse, a large pink mouse, two medium-sized light blue mice, and a much smaller light blue mouse. The cartoon was very inconsistent with the names of the mice; names used for various mice included Chitter, Cheddar, Cheeser, Cheesy, Pip, Squeek, Mousie, Prince, Toady, Inky, and Suki. Toward the end of the Lion Force Voltron series, the Space Mice wear orange Voltron Force uniforms and pilot a machine called the Mouse Plane, which can transform into a comic-looking Mouse Voltron. In the Devil's Due comic series, the Space Mice were cybernetic robots constructed for Princess Allura by her father. ; Prince Bandor : (voiced by Neil Ross) : Co-ruler of planet Pollux, along with his older sister, Princess Romelle. ; Princess Romelle : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Princess Romelle is Allura's cousin, who lives on the planet Pollux, where she co-rules with her brother, Prince Bandor. She is a dead-ringer for Princess Allura, in terms of physical appearance although Romelle's voice is lower than Allura's. Romelle was once a slave of Lotor, until Sven came to her rescue; together they fight for her people against the Drule Empire. She and Sven fall in love and live "happily ever after" on Pollux. ; Coran : (voiced by Peter Cullen, later by Michael Bell) : Coran is Allura's royal advisor, and is in charge of the Castle Control. He also advises the Voltron Force, and is very wise, though he can be very overprotective and opinionated at times. He is the commander of the Castle of Lions crew, once the Castle became battle-worthy, and especially once it transforms into the Mecha Fortress. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Coran remains the same as before but is now more affiliated with the Galaxy alliance than before. His biggest role in that series was, when the Voltron Force was on trial for treason, he spoke for them in their defense, which resulted in the Alliance finding the Voltron Force "not guilty". ; Nanny : (voiced by B.J. Ward): Nanny is Allura's over-protective caregiver, who always wants to make all of Allura's decisions for her. Like Coran, Nanny fusses over the Princess, and is bent on keeping her away from all harm. ; King Alfor : (voiced by Peter Cullen, later by Tim Curry) : King Alfor is Allura's deceased father, and the previous ruler of planet Arus. Years ago, King Alfor went forth to battle against King Zarkon and his forces in the Valley of Zohar on Planet Arus. He was tragically killed on that day. His body was placed in a royal tomb, located directly beneath the castle. Nowadays, he returns to the world of the living in a ghostly form to give advice to his daughter to help her in her struggles to maintain peace on Arus and the surrounding galaxy. King Alfor is credited with being the designer of Voltron. In The Third Dimension, it was Alfor's rejection of Witch Haggar that embittered her to evil. She later got her revenge on him by capturing his spirit with magic and implanting it within a robeast, preventing the Voltron force from attacking it. He was eventually released with the help of Allura and the voice of Queen Ariella. ; Farla : Farla is the princess of Planet Lyra who gives Lance the seeds to the famed "Rose of Lyra" so that he can save the people on Planet Arus from the evil flowers sent by Haggar. Vehicle Voltron Force ; Space Marshal Graham : (voiced by Jack Angel) : Supreme commander of the Galaxy Alliance. Along with Commander Steele, he is usually conducting meetings discussing current situations involving the ongoing conflict with the Drule Empire. ; Commander Steele : High-ranking official of the Galaxy Alliance. Along with Space Marshal Graham, he is usually conducting meetings discussing current situations involving the war with the Drule Empire. He takes a more active role in the conflict towards the end of the series. ; Commander James Hawkins : (voiced by Peter Cullen) : Commander of the S.S. Explorer, it is Commander Hawkins who gives all the orders to the Vehicle Voltron Force. Firm and strict, Hawkins is determined to make peace with the Drule Empire, despite how many times they attempt to backstab him in the process. In the Devil's Due comic series, Hawkins was the one who gathered Keith and his crew together in order to have them find Voltron for their fight against the Drules. ; Captain Newley : (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) : Captain of the S.S. Explorer, and good friend to Commander Hawkins. Midway through the series, he gets transferred back to Galaxy Garrison on Earth, but that doesn't stop his fight against the Drules. ; Professor Page :(voiced by Jack Angel) : The S.S. Explorer's chief scientist and acting physician, he can tell you all about a planet and even its cultures simply by examining a mere sample or artifact. ; Hardware : Little green robot aboard the S.S. Explorer, who according to Ginger, is the only one who likes it when the Vehicle Voltron Force can't go out on a mission. ; Amalgamus : (voiced by Neil Ross) : Cyborg-like mentor of the Voltron Lion Force in Third Dimension. He is an amalgam of all 900 planets of the Galaxy Alliance and the highest-ranked official of Galaxy Garrison. He at first was reluctant to have Voltron reactivated, believing diplomacy could be used to make peace with Lotor, but over time he comes to accept Voltron as a necessary ally. He is also the only one who fully trusts Zarkon, which is also his greatest weakness, as he was unknowingly reprogrammed by Zarkon to distrust the Voltron Force more and more, going as far as to have them decommissioned five times, and even put them on trial for treason against the Alliance one time. When Lotor held the Troika Moons hostage in exchange for the destruction of the Voltron Lions, it was Amalgamus who gave the order to destroy them. This, along with Zarkon's position within the Alliance, left Galaxy Garrison open for an easy assault by Lotor at them end of the first season. By this time, Amalgamus had learned of Zarkon's true allegiance, but was helpless to stop zarkon from turning him into a video game, and then later a cowardly blabbermouth later in the series. Toward the end of the series, he was retaken by the Voltron Force and restored to his original Voltron-allied programming, and exposed Zarkon's true plans to the Alliance. ; Queen Ariella : First Queen of Planet Arus in The Third Dimension. She first came to Arus from another planet and was found and raised by the five lions before they became Robot lions. It was said they she constructed the Castle of Lions. Now deceased, she appears to Allura as a spirit, much like her father does, and reveals to Allura a way to recreate the five Lions after they are destroyed. She explains that the five lions can never really be destroyed, as their spirits will always be with Arus. ; Captain Kio : Captain of the backup fleet, Kio is of the same race as Wolo and Tangor. Against orders not to interfere, the Voltron Force attempts to defend Kio's fleet against an ambush from a Drule fleet that pretended to be a peace envoy. Kio orders the Voltron Force to obey orders and return to the Explorer. Kio and his crew sacrifice themselves to prevent a political incident. Along with Yurak, Kio is the only other named character in Voltron whose death is retained without editing or dialogue disclaimers. Enemies Planet Doom The villains of the Lion Voltron series, ruled by King Zarkon. In the Devil's Due comic series, Planet Doom is the center of the Drule Empire as the "Kingdom of Night". ; King Zarkon : (voiced by Jack Angel, later by Kevin Michael Richardson) : King Zarkon of the Planet Doom is one of the rulers of the Drule Empire, though by no means the absolute ruler. He is constantly using others as scapegoats for his own failure, including his son Lotor. Zarkon resurfaces in Voltron: The Third Dimension, having redeemed himself prior to his final defeat, and became a member of the Galactic Council. His redemption, however, was a ruse by which he and his son worked together to take over the alliance. ; Prince Lotor : (voiced by Lennie Weinrib, later by Tim Curry) : Prince Lotor is the son of Zarkon. He dislikes his father greatly, and wishes to rule in his place with Princess Allura by his side, to whom he has developed a strong and obsessive attraction. So powerful are his feelings that he is unable to even destroy a holographic image of Allura. Lotor also has an even stronger hatred with Keith, because he's seen Allura's love towards Keith. Because of Allura and Keith's love, Lotor is more determined to kill Keith than any other Voltron Force member. Lotor is a very sly, smart, smooth, powerful man, who exudes force and emanates what seems to be pure evil, except when Allura is around. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Lotor was mortally wounded in the final battle, and was converted into a cyborg after he was placed in prison. However, he escaped and perpetrated his revenge on the heroes, though he still has feelings for Allura. In the Devil's Due comic series, Lotor met Allura while they were children during Zarkon's invasion of Arus. In the comics, Lotor follows a warrior's code of honor and sees all non-Drule life forms to be inferior. ; Queen Merla : (voiced by Tress MacNeille) : A villainess exclusive to the U.S. version and the Devil's Due comic, serving as Lotor's bride to be as Zarkon's attempt to reap the political benefits of their union. ; Witch Haggar : (voiced by B.J. Ward) : Haggar the witch is the one responsible for creating all of the Robeasts Zarkon uses. She is notorious for using her dark magic to cast hypnotizing spells over people. Though she was once good and beautiful, she is now evil and ugly. It was Haggar who was responsible for originally splitting Voltron into five components in the American version. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Haggar went into hiding after the final battle, but rejoined Lotor in his conquest schemes. They strike a deal in which, if Lotor conquers the universe, she gets the magic of the lions while he gets the universe and the lions themselves. In the Devil's Due comic series, Haggar had no part in Voltron's origin story, replaced by an ancestor of Zarkon's, though she is well versed in it. She also attempt to brainwash Sven under Merla's wishes. ;; Cova :: Haggar's blue cat, enemy of the Space Mice. ; Commander Yurak : (voiced by Jack Angel) : Commander of the Doom Forces. But due to his numerous defeats by Voltron, he is sentenced to death. He is transformed into a gigantic beast fighter in hopes of redeeming himself. However, he is killed by Voltron. ; Mogor :(voiced by Jack Angel) : Took Yurak's place as Prince Lotor's second-in-command. ; Karp : a cocky, egotistical ace pilot who is recruited by Lotor and Haggar. Although given a Robeast to pilot, he retains his smug attitude by demanding that the robeast be painted red to match his trademark color. He wreaks considerable Havok on Arus and several other planets. He is made Governor General much to the annoyance of Mogor who disliked Karp's superior attitude. Karp was eventually defeated by Voltron; one of the few enemies that Voltron defeated by chance. Mogor was not disappointed that Karp had such a short career as Governor General. In the American Voltron, as was usual, Karp's death was covered by dialogue; in this case Lotor saying "Maybe he'll land safely and come again." Lotor's voiceover continues over what is actually a sunrise, however the added sound effect suggests an explosion on the planet. Lotor states that Karp, unfortunately did not make a very good landing and would probably be in no condition to fly for a long time. ; Commander Cossack : (voiced by Jack Angel) : A replacement for Mogor, he was generally ineffective against Voltron, though like Yurak, he often went into battle throwing everything he could think of against the robot, including various robeasts given to him by Haggar for the purpose of battling Voltron. Calls himself "Cossack the Terrible". ; Queequeg and Lafitte : (voiced by Billy West and Tress MacNeille) : Exclusive to Voltron: The Third Dimension, these two were drafted by Lotor for menial work. ; Igor : A robotic figure who was commander of Lotor's army. Never seen after Lotor's conquest of the galactic administrative council. ; Ultra Droids : Planet Doom's footsoldiers. Drule Empire The villains of the Vehicle Voltron series, who are at war with Galaxy Garrison. They are humanoids with dark blue skin and red eyes ; Emperor Zeppo :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Through most of the series, all we ever see of Zeppo is a portrait of him adorning every Drule command ship. It is not until much later that he is introduced in the flesh, attending meetings of the Drule Supreme Council. No other Drule holds higher royal rank than the Emperor. When the liberation of planet Drule finally came, Zeppo quietly stood by as Hazar personally overthrew his rule. Hazar thus immediately became Drule's rightful emperor, though he then decreed that their world would no longer have any Emperors, but that leaders would from then on be elected. Zeppo and Throk proceeded to quietly flee the dying planet. Shortly after the inevitable destruction of planet Drule, the liberated citizens were moved to a new planet by the Galaxy Alliance. As soon as they settled in, Zeppo and Throk set up a decoy to distract the Voltron Force, while the remnants of the Drule Empire swept in on the planet and retook control of their people. Emperor Zeppo was in control again. ; Viceroy Throk :(voiced by Peter Cullen) : Possibly the worst of the worst, Throk is at bitter ends with Mozak and Hazar, and the loyalist supporter of Emperor Zeppo. Throk becomes the main baddie under Zeppo towards the very end of the series, especially during the impending arrival of the Voltron Force on the planet Drule to aid Hazar in liberating the homeworld, and overthrowing Zeppo. Later, Throk would join forces with Zarkon in building the universe's most feared space armada, the Fleet of Doom. ; Commander Hazar : (voiced by Jack Angel) : High-ranking warlord of the Drule Empire. At the beginning of the series, he was a typical Drule leader bent on galactic conquest. However, midway through the series, he begins to have a change of heart, and becomes more compassionate in his quest; and, like Commander Hawkins, tries time and time again to arrange for peace between the Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance. Throughout the series, he has had to put up with demotions, imprisonment, and worst of all, treacherous underlings who repeatedly and deliberately disobey his direct orders of helping bring peace, in favor of attacking the Alliance. ; Dorma :(voiced by B.J. Ward) : Hazar's kindhearted sister, who appears towards the end of the series. When she is kidnapped by the Drule U.R.F. (Underground Rebel Force), she agrees to join in their fight for peace and freedom on planet Drule. ; Chancellor Mozak : Hazar and Dorma's father, and kindhearted member of the Drule Supreme Council, he wishes nothing more than for peace and freedom on planet Drule. He often clashes in his views with Viceroy Throk. ; Captain Mongo : One of the Drule Empire's best officers, and loyal friend to Hazar. When Hazar began to have a change of heart, Mongo was one of the few Drules who supported him, and he continued to loyally support him, until he eventually went into exile midway through the series. Presumably due to an error, during the first two episodes in which this character appears, he was called Malvor and had a different voice. ; Bakki :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Founder of the U.R.F., Bakki is a kind-hearted Drule, who hopes to liberate his homeworld's citizens from the tyranny of the Drule rulers. ; Commander Quark : An early opponent of the Explorer and its crew. Persistent, but ultimately ineffective against the Voltron Force. He causes the destruction of an uninhabited planet that the Drules and humans were competing over. Curiously, his death scene is included in the American Voltron release, but the scene was incongruously dubbed over, with Quark saying, "I'll be back," before his ship explodes. A member of the Voltron Force (Wolo) later states, "Quark got away again." ; Commander Brak : Hazar's earliest opponent to peaceful negotiations with the Galaxy Alliance. Brak attempts to drive a wedge between Hazar and Mongo. Unlike other opponents to Hazar, Brak appears to respect Hazar and hopes to persuade Hazar to consider the needs of the Drule Empire first. In frustration over failing to persuade Hazar, Brak attempts to stage a military coup but failed and was imprisoned. ; Captain Nerok :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Cruel and heavyset Drule officer. A natural-born kiss-up and backstabber, he lives for nothing more than destroying the Galaxy Alliance and making Hazar look like a fool. ; Marshall Keezor :(voiced by Michael Bell) : Wicked and crafty member of the Drule Supreme Council. He first arrived personally to give Hazar the news of his demotion, then appeared to take on Hazar's duties of eliminating the Voltron Force. In the Lion Voltron series, it was also Keezor who arranged for Zarkon to be stripped of his powers and to have those powers handed over to Lotor. ; Captain Twyla :(voiced by B.J. Ward) : A female Drule officer who is captured by the Explorer crew. She is confused by Commander Hawkins's treatment of her as a guest instead of a prisoner. Hawkins explains to her that willingness to discuss peace negotiations is not the same thing as selling out her race. Her final fate is unknown, but Hawkins hoped that she communicated a new alternative to other members of her race. ; Zandu : A Drule pilot who is captured by the Explorer crew. Commander Hawkins, in usual form, treats the pilot as a guest instead of a prisoner. However, this upsets Shannon, a member of the Voltron Force Sea Team, who has a brother being held prisoner by the Drules. Shannon, upon getting to know Zandu, realizes that Zandu, despite being on the side of the enemy, is only following orders and unaware of the evil nature of his masters. Zandu is allowed to return to his ship, but is shot down by a Drule commander, who believes it is a trick by the humans. In the American version, he crashlands on a planet and though badly wounded, apparently survives. ; Commander Zabbar :(voiced by Lennie Wienrib) : An ambitious Drule commander who sides first with Brak, then Nerok against Hazar's stand for peaceful cooperation. He hopes to be given rule Earth after the defeat of the Galaxy Alliance. Immediately following the last episode in which he appeared, another Drule commander appeared who was also named Zabbar and had a similar voice. The two Drule commanders did not resemble each other so this was possibly due to a script blooper. In some of the episodes, Zabbar's voice was identical to Price Lotor's. ; Robeasts : Monsters of the Drule Empire that they send to fight the two Voltrons of the Galaxy Alliance. The robeasts from planet Doom were created through superscience and/or Haggar's magic, some of them simply being giant robots piloted by Doom soldiers. The Drule robeasts that battled the Explorer were uniformly technology based. References Voltron Category:Voltron